Tainted Memories
by PotterHead4Life57
Summary: Tells the story of what happens after the island. The boys get taken to the place where their plane was headed, and attend school there. Ralph reflects back on their time at the island. See how the others boys are after their traumatic experience. This is a project for my English class and I need feedback. Please and thank you for reading. Rated T for some violence.


As we file out from lunch, I see them. The choirboys, with their caps pulled down, the soles of their shoes tapping underneath their long robes as they march in front of me. I gaze upon a scrap of red hair as Jack's head turns and his blue eyes flicker toward mine, instantly flitting away.

One of the cloaked figures breaks away from the group, and approaches one of the little boys not too far off from where I'm standing. The boy catches sight of the cloaked figure, and his face falls, tears welling in his eyes. "Aww, what's wrong?" the choirboy asks in mock concern. A hand reaches out from beneath the black cloak and pushes him with such a force that he falls over. Drops of salty water flow down the cheeks of the little boy. "Roger." Against my better judgement I speak, and Roger turns to look at me, a disturbing grin plastered on his face. "You need to stop." I look around to ensure that no adult is around. "This isn't the island." Roger's face contorts to some sort of understanding, but then quickly fades. "And you're not chief." He turns curtly and falls in step with the other choir boys.

I advance toward the little boy. "What's your name?" He wipes his face on the sleeve of his uniform, and looks up towards me. "Charlie." I offer him my hand and help him stand up. "Alright Charlie, are you hurt?" He rubs his bottom and nods his head. "It stings a bit, but suppose I'll be fine." "Well if you need to, go and give the nurse a visit. And don't let Roger bully you around. Come find me anytime he bothers you." Charlie nods his head once more and smiles. I hear the late bell and rush out of the cafeteria to my next class.

I walk out into the hallway and spot Samneric. "I guess you two are late for class also?" Both heads turn around in unison, and whip back around when they discover that it's me calling to them. "Samneric. Er, I mean Sam, Eric! Wait up!" The pair quicken their pace, and enter the classroom on their left. I've discovered that this is what the island gets you. I walk a few meters and enter the classroom on my right.

_ "He's queer. He's funny." I blow the conch and the rest of the boys are sitting on the platform. "What I mean is...maybe it's only us." Simon's voice is drowned out by the response of the others. They jeer and laugh and call him crazy. Now it's dark and we're all by the fire. The beast crawls out from the forest and enters the circle of savages. We chant and jab and bash. "Do him in!" yells Jack. I look Simon in the eyes, a murderous grin on my face, and stab downward with my spear. The blood comes gushing and I laugh._

_ The scene shifts to our arrival on the island. "He's not Fatty, his real name's Piggy!" Laughter arises all around, mocking the fat boy with the glasses."Piggy! Piggy! Oh, Piggy!" They all squeal and point and make fun. Piggy's lip trembles, and I tell him that he can't come with me and Jack and Simon. "We don't want you." Jack's harsh voice lashes out at Piggy. Now we're at the castle rock. Roger perches up top and lets the boulder go. I dodge it, but it smashes Piggy. "Sucks to your ass-mar!" I yell as I dip my fingers in Piggy's blood, rubbing the warm liquid across my face. "Kill the pig. Cut his throat. Bash him in." Jack's tribe dances around me and I join in on the chant. Kill the pig. Cut his throat. Spill his blood!"_

I wake up shouting, sweat pouring down my back. It was only a dream, I remind myself. But the thing is, its not just a dream. Those things really happened, and they cannot be ignored nor forgotten, no matter how hard we try. I feel the burning tears trickle down my face, and my body trembles fiercely as I wail. How can we keep this hidden? How can we keep this all bottled up as if it had never happened? We'll drive ourselves mad, if we don't tell. But I can't seem bring up the courage to come out with it. The adults will surely throw us in the chokey if we confess. Or, perhaps they refuse to believe us, just like the officer who brought us here? Oh, how I wish there was no war, and no island! I wish I could go back to being an innocent schoolboy, not a care in the world. But I can't turn back the hands of time. My horrible past is set in place, and I bear the burden of those scarred memories. My crying becomes steady, and I slowly drift into slumber.


End file.
